1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to targeting, and, more particularly, to target maneuver detection.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a need to determine when target maneuvering starts because target state extrapolations are different for non-maneuvering targets versus maneuvering targets. There are several methods available for target maneuver detection, including using:                (i) a nonlinear target maneuver detection and estimation algorithm, Williams, D. E. and Friedland, B., “Target Maneuver Detection and Estimation,” Proceedings of the 27th IEEE Conference on Decision and Control, Vol. 1, pp. 851-855 (1988), which is a two-step procedure using both separate-bias and non-gaussian random transition theory, Friedland, B., “Treatment of Bias in Recursive Filtering,” IEEE Transactions on Automatic Control, Vol. 14, Issue 4, pp. 359-367 (1963).        (ii) the input estimation method of tracking a maneuvering target, Chan, Y. T. and Couture, F., “Manoeuvre Detection and Track Correction by Input Estimation,” IEEE Proceedings of Radar and Signal Processing, Vol. 140, Issue 1, pp. 21-28 (1993).        (iii) a range rate measurement of target acceleration under a constant turning rate model. Bizup, D. F. and Brown, D. E. [2004], “Maneuver Detection Using the Radar Range Rate Measurement,” Transactions on Aerospace and Electronic Systems, Vol. 40, Issue 1, pp. 330-336 (2004); Koteswara Rao, S. [2005], “Target Maneuver Detection Algorithm,” Proceedings of the International Conference on Intelligent Sensing and Information Processing, pp. 52-55, which will work for constant turning rate only.The present invention is directed to resolving, or at least reducing, one or all of the problems associated with the approaches mentioned above.        